Mi Razon
by ElisaM2331
Summary: pequeño fic de depedida de Damien a su humano... Califiquen... Si no les gusta ... DIGANMELO
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentado, en medio de la oscuridadd observandolo, mirandolo dormir, tratando de contemplar sus sueños.

Estaba ahí como todas las noches, cuidando de el, de su humano. Viendo como duerme tranquila y pacificamente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Tenia la mejilla recargada en mi mano, ansioso, esperando que dijera algo entre sus sueños.

Respiro, y los pulmones se me llenan del dulce e _irresistible_ aroma que desprende su cuerpo. Ese olor que hace que me arda la garganta de la sed que me provoca.

Pero es facil de ignorar cuando observo su bello rostro.

Las mejillas con ese suave color carmesi, propias de una sangre que esta presente en el a cada momento.

De pronto abre los ojos y me dedica una sonrisa.

Sus mejillas de nuevo se despiertan provocando que se ruborice.

-Damien…

-Duerme, estare aquí para cuando despiertes.

-Encerio?

-Por supuesto.

Cierra los ojos nuevamente y se duerme de una forma casi inmediata.

Pero yo le menti. Me tenia que marchar para no exponerlo mas a los peligros de mi mundo. Esta era mi ultima noche contemplando a mi amor.

Cuando el Sol comenzo a asomarse me levante y clave mi mirada en su rostro. Me agache y le di un breve beso en los labios.

'Me ire pero mi corazon siempre estara contigo. Tu eres la unica razon por la cual… estoy vivo… Si se le puede llamar así…. Te amo.'

Le plante un suave beso en la frente y con el dolor del mundo me separe de el para jamas volver a tocarle.

Sali por la ventana y cuando pise el suelo se abrio una grieta. Ya era hora. Me marchaba del mundo humano dejando atrás lo que me mantenia con vida, dormido.

Y desee que cuando lo volviera a ver, estariamos juntos, para nunca en la eternidad separarnos.


	2. Los Dos Amantes

No. Ni un dia mas. Ya no.

No iba a soportar un dia mas sin el.

Ya habian pasado mas de 2 años desde que desperte y el ya no estaba esperandome. Que ya no lo encontre en el bosque

Que dejo de estar conmigo en clases. Que dejo de regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa suya que me dejaba embobado.

Que se borro de mi mundo llevandose todo... Absolutaamente _**TODO**_ con el...

Y estaba dispuesto a volver a verle.

A volver a sentir mi corazon desbocado...

Di un paso y recorde para mi alegria: El suicidio me dejaria en el Infierno.. Inminentemente.

Y soy capaz de tragarme mi cobardia y recorrer los 9 Infiernos para volver a encontrarme con el, llevandome a su mismo padre en el camino.

Miro a mis pies y veo el a la hermosa agua; Ella me tragaria en cuestion de segundos y me llevaria al principio del mapa.

_Damien te amo..._

Respiro una vez mas y me dejo caer...

Dicen que cuando vas a morir ves pasar tu vida, pero yo solo estaba viendo los momentos que vivi con el...

Espero pacientemente la sensacion de gelidez por el agua pero no la llego a experimentar...

-¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces?- Esa voz..._Esa hermosa voz_

-Si este es el infierno... No esta para nada mal...

-Mierda... No puedo permitir que sigas asi...-Murmura otra vez esa bella y angelical voz.

Siento como me rodeas y me estrechas contra ti. Siento como tu me acaricias el rostro y me besas la frente.

Y esta vez no tengo pesadillas, sueño con la primera vez que nos vimos...

-¿Porque mi angel?... ¿Porque haces eso?... Queriendo acabar con tu vida... Queriendo quitarme lo que me hace respirar...

-Tu nunca te fuiste...-Murmuro yo maravillado.

-No... No soy tan fuerte...-Me regalas un hermosisimo suspiro.

-Siempre me amaste?- Pregunto incredulo.

-Con toda mi alma...- Me susurras tomandome la mano y estrechandola contra tu suave y palida mejilla.- Eres mi razon de existir...

-Porque... Es decir... Soy humano... No soy nada...

Ries de forma triste y contra mi cabeza me murmuras con tu voz de terciopelo:

-Oh, mi angel, mi Pip... Tan ingenuo... Tu lo_ eres __**todo**__ para mi...Todo..._

-Siempre te ame... Pero eras demasiado para mi...

-Siempre estuve ahi... Quien crees que mantenia tu torpe corazon latiendo amor mio...

Sonrei con tanta alegria que mehizo sollozar debilmente. El estaba ahi conmigo...

-No te vayas Damien Thorn... Quedate conmigo...

-Nunca lo hare Phillip Pirrup... Tu de ser eres mi unica razon...

Y ahora ya somos dos...

Dos locos enamorados...

Y dos eternos amantes...


	3. Thousand Years

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer ...

Estaban el humano y el inmortal en medio del oscuro y espeso bosque. El pelinegro tomando la barbilla del pequeño rubio le planta un tierno beso... Que se intensifica a tal grado que el menor le regala su desbocado corazon al ojirojo...

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave ...

Su beso sube de intensidad... Manos ansiosas recorren al pequeño... De un momento a otro...

I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Piel contra piel... El acariciando la suave piel de su dulce angel... De aquel mortal que lo sacaba de sus casillas... Y que le enloquecia el corazon... Despertando su lado humano...

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Besa su cuello... Encendiendo la llama de la pasion... Ya no hay marcha atras... Ahora tiene entre sus brazos al desnudo angel que el demonio tanto desea...

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years

Sus caderas danzan... Haciendo que nazca asi el placer... Gemidos llenos de deseo... Gritos impregnados de pasion... Dos seres de diferentes mundos entregandose al amor...

I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Ambos amantes entrelazados... Llamando al contrario... Agotando la frase te amo... Haciendo el amor... Entregandose asi a la pasion... Amandose ... Dandole asi comienzo a una eternidad... A una eternidad enamorados...

A una eternidad juntos...

A una eternidad... De mas de Mil Años...


End file.
